Arrested Royalty
by YourLocalOdin
Summary: "the story of a royal family who lost everything, and the one daughter who had to keep them together. It's the Maximoffs." After Erik is arrested for his crimes as Magneto, it falls upon Lorna Dane to keep her dysfunctional family together whilst maintaining the county of Genosha. It's not an easy task but its a good thing Charles Xavier is always watching by for a good narrative.


**Arrested Royals**

 **Prologue**

 _ **It's been a while since my last fanfiction (and only fanfiction) ended but I recently fell in love with Arrested Development so here's a sort of trial attempt by me (that's why its so short), if I do decide to continue this, Charles would likely become the voice of the narrator throughout as he narrates Lorna's efforts to keep Genosha together. Hope you enjoy this small snippet and feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

The sun set high in Westchester County as the day began to drift into noon. Professor Charles Xavier was sat behind his office desk within the Xavier Institute drinking a cup of green tea. He carefully removed the cup from by his mouth and lowered it to his desk as he sensed the rustling of feet in the hallway as they approached his door. He also felt the troubled mind of the woman upon the other side. "Welcome Lorna, how may I assist you today?" Charles asked as the big brown doors drew to an open, revealing the green haired woman. Her green hair floating elegantly on her shoulders as she entered wearing a simple Nirvana T-shirt and jeans combo. Casual but not too casual. Charles raised his hands and greeted her, signalling for Lorna to sit down in the seat in front of him.

Lorna walked forwards taking a seat in the oak chair before her "I'm sorry, professor, I shouldn't have come, I just really didn't know who to talk to regarding it." Lorna stated as the look of panic remained upon her face, Charles had some idea of what was wrong but he remained quiet for now, reserving his judgement.

"It's perfectly fine my dear, would you like some tea?" He asked signalling to the pot of green tea upon his desk, Charles hadn't even had time to think about the irony behind it all.

"No thank you Professor, it's about my father he's…"

"…Ah yes, Erik, how is he finding retirement? You know I'm visiting next week for our annual chess match and I have to say I'm feeling very confident in…"

"He's been arrested."

"Oh… well that certainly makes chess more difficult, looks like I'll have to find that plastic set again." Charles said before taking a sip of his tea to mask his embarrassment.

"you really didn't know? It's been all over the news."

"Ah well you see Lorna, leading the X-Men and running a school isn't easy on this old mind of mine. I keep Scott around for the news." Charles paused looking intensely in the distance. Suddenly Scott Summers in full visored glory jumped around the corner.

"Today's headlines: Hulk rampages New York, Oscorp purchases Stark Tower and Genosha bankrupt?" Scott stated.

"Thank you, Scott, you may go." Responded Charles with a warm smile as Lorna stood behind him with her mouth wide open in shock.

"We've gone bankrupt? How do we even go bankrupt, we're a country professor, a country!" Lorna stated.

"Well all good things come to an end eventually, I just hope Erik is alright in prison, those plastic forks are a nightmare after all, it's as if Farouk himself designed them, they break the moment you dig into anything, honestly Lorna, I'm not sure Erik will be able to cope without all his metal."

"Right well, I'm going to go and save my country professor, good luck with your plastic forks and maybe send someone to stop the Hulk?" Lorna said as she crept towards the door, done with this meeting.

"Hmm yes, I'll send Scott to gather a team, but don't be a stranger, your father and I are very close after all."

"So, you keep telling me…" Lorna said as she exited the room.

Once Lorna was gone, Charles looked to the doors. "I feel it would be in my vested interest to keep an eye on the Genosha situation." Charles paused before yelling "Scott, get the camera, we're doing another video series."

Once Scott had done so, he pressed record and Charles begun "And so this was how it came to be the story of a royal family who lost everything, and the one daughter who had to keep them together. It's the Maximoffs." 


End file.
